


Rest Now

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble. Ray is sick and Joel takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Now

“I don’t need someone to take care of me.” Ray protested from the couch.  
Joel nodded and took the controller out of Ray’s hands.  
“Hey!” Ray tried to go for the controller but ended up coughing. He glared at Joel over his hand.  
Joel set the controller on the coffee table and held out cough medicine and a glass of water.  
“Take it, Ray. You’ll feel better.”  
Ray made a face, but took the medicine anyway knowing Joel wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t. He swallowed it in one go and followed it with half of the water. Joel took the empty medicine cup and walked back to the kitchen.  
“That was nasty, just so you know.” Ray called hoarsely.   
He heard Joel laugh. He sunk back into the cushions and pulled the blankets, that Joel had piled on him, farther up. Joel came back and sat on the edge of the coffee table and put the back of his hand on Ray’s forehead.  
“You’re a jerk.” Ray pouted.  
Joel took his hand back and planted a kiss on Ray’s forehead.  
“Sure I am.” He smiled and stood. “You rest while I run to the store to get some stuff for you.”  
“I’m not tired though.”  
“Well, try. No Xbox either.” Joel planted another kiss on Ray’s forehead before picking up his keys and leaving.  
Ray didn’t remember falling asleep. He just remembered hearing keys in the lock and seeing Joel come back in with a bag full of god knew what. Ray tried to blink the sleep from his eyes, but it just wouldn’t leave.  
“You shouldn’t fight it if you’re tired.” Joel smiled when he walked by.  
“I like spending time with you though.” Ray shifted to follow Joel with his eyes.  
Joel hmmed and set the bag down in the kitchen and came back to Ray.  
“Will you sleep if I stay then?”  
Ray nodded and rubbed his eyes. He moved to let Joel sit down and put his head in Joel’s lap. Joel ran his fingers through Ray’s hair.   
“You should sleep so you can get better.” Joel smiled down at him.  
Ray muttered something that Joel didn’t quite catch. He pulled Joel’s free hand onto his stomach and laced their fingers together before giving in to sleep with Joel’s ‘I love you’ following him down.


End file.
